


Spirium Proelia - SPNCasefic 2016 Illustrations

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Illustrations, M/M, Original Monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs out of the bunker and away from Dean's and Cas' domestic bliss, so he finds a hunt to stretch his legs. He had not expected for Dean to want to take Cas with him when they encounter a monster that they have no idea how to take on, much less with a rookie hunter who distracts Dean's attention all the time. Sam seems to have been proven right when the creature captures Cas who seems like the perfect victim and suddenly Sam has to keep it all together, his brother frenzied, the possible consequences of Cas being gone and of course, solving the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirium Proelia - SPNCasefic 2016 Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the Supernatural Casefic 2016 story, [Spiritum Proelia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6822970), by AmbecaWatson.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  


  



End file.
